Ven Falconer
Early Life Living in the Coruscant underground, Ven’s family was poor and had to scrape by doing repairs on many miscellaneous things ranging anywhere from airspeeders to guns to even robots. They worked to keep Ven from working in this line of jobs and wanted to have a much better life than theirs. His life mainly consisted of going to school, sports (whatever he could do in the underground which was usually running), and helping his family with work. His best friend and confidant was his older sister, Jessa, whom was a kind-spirited person whom wanted nothing more than to help others. At 16 BBY, Ven’s sister, Jessa, was shot during a robbery at their store, dying instantly, from a Bith that had a vendetta against any and all humans and Ven decides to run after the alien and ends up fighting him. He ends up losing the fight and as he is about to be killed by this criminal, three Imperial Stormtroopers gun down the man, and rescue Ven. He was told by the Stormtroopers that the bith was a part of the Rebellion force in Coruscant, and Ven decided to help the Empire as much as he could after this. As a way of honoring her memory, he decides to take her ideals and adapt them to help as many people as possible, but due to her death, only helps humans and develops a somewhat short temper that he tries to keep under control. He enters into the Imperial Academy and learns how to become a combat medic to be able to defend others while lending support in the form of first aid healing along with his learning as a Stormtrooper. Learning at a stellar pace, he leaves the academy with good recognition and is immediately stationed on board the Evictus. Events Joining the Crew When Ven got to the Evictus he was immediately greeted by his CO, Staff Sergeant Kaykal, whom wanted to know more about him. He gave him his whole story on how he got here, including the death of sister, almost breaking down doing so. He met with Kaykal again later and Ven questioned him on what to do and not do on the ship. He said to just stay on the higher-ups good side. Ven was in attendance when Colonel Tiranis told the crew about heading to a new planet for some sort of mission that was never revealed to him, during said mission for only higher-ups, Ven met Commander Typherrius and had a short conversation with him. He noted on how Typherrius was much more calm and nicer than other people. During some off-time shooting at the range, he met: Private Nadeau - whom had gave him a custom-made blaster that has heavy damage output from it and Senior Technician Ceres - arguably his first friend he made on the ship outside from the Corps. After he finished, he met with her in the Medbay to look at her scars from her previous activities during her service, which he commented he could fix, but Ceres decided against it. After some of his medical parts break, he tries to go the the Maintenance Bay, only to find that Uvan-0.44, a utility droid for the Empire, locked himself in to preserve himself. He also met Lieutenant Kord, who was also looking for the droid, and they resolved the situation. Looking at some supplies that came in for the Medbay he met Sergeant Dar'yaim, who was in the ISB division and became fast friends with him. Conflict at District 12 Ven had joined Ceres and Dar'yaim for a resupply mission at Cartve, because Ceres needed some parts that the Evictus did not have at the time. Ven had worn his Stormtrooper armor and was Ceres' bodyguard during their trip. During the mission, Lieutenant Ainn, a rebellion soldier disguised as a regular civillian, confronted both of them and had grabbed Ceres. Ven shot a holdout pistol that Ceres bought and started the shootout that caused Ceres to get her arm shot to the point where she was going to lose it, if not treated. After treating her in a cantina, the three of them, alongside Uvan who decided to hitch a ride with them unknowingly, left to their ship to find all the troops killed. Dar'yaim took control of the ship and they left and Ven decided to do a surgery inside the ship in an attempt to save the arm, it sadly failed, but Ceres was able to live. Ven beat himself up about it afterwards, but Dar'yaim comforted him that he tried and that he shouldn't sulk. Battle of Yuga 2 and Capture Ven participated in the Battle of Yuga 2 initially as a support medic, helping out any Imperial soldiers that had been injured from battle. During the fight, his squadron was relocated to the front lines, alongside Colonel Tiranis. Ven witnessed Tiranis charge his men towards the enemy and because of the landmines that had been placed, caused immense casualties. As they pushed inside the complex, they entered the hangar bay and noticed one ship left in the bay. All the troopers raced towards the ship, but Ven was the only one to make it and saw Ainn carrying Dar'yaim, bleeding and unconscious. Ven attacked the rebel lieutenant, but fell unconscious himself due to his injuries. He awoke in a rebellion infirmary, chained to the bed, next to Dar'yaim. As they were discussing what to do, Ainn and another person, Combat Medic Eagles, entered and Eagles had decided to go through his belongings. Ainn threw them inside the brig until they knew what to do with them. During his time in the bring, Kee Jor visited Ven and asked him about some topics towards how the Empire views stormtroopers, with Ven disagreeing with the Empire's sentiments about them. Kee told him if he wanted to bring a sense of safety to others, he would need to leave the Empire, which stunned Ven. As he was thinking about it for a while, Dar'yaim released him and they both put their escape plan into action. They had obtained info on the rebel ship, Redemption, before leaving. As they both sat down to recollect their thoughts from their capture, Dar'yaim calls Ven his brother, which makes Ven quite excited internally and felt a strong bond form between the two. When they got back he had decided to omit what had transpired between Kee and himself, mainly for personal reasons. The Case of the Mutilated Technician When Ven and Dar'yaim both returned to the Evictus, they had noticed that Ceres had gone missing, Ven tried to do some investigating on his own and as he was going to the now Captain Typherrius, he ran into Dar'yaim and Lieutenant Khaljis, who were about to check the brig for her and Ven volunteered to join in. The three of them got to the brig and as they entered, they found Ceres, maimed and mutilated; along with Lieutenants Fire-Slug and Kord in the room, supposedly torturing her and Major Vinters, who caught them in the act before we did. Kord tried to escape, but Ven managed to capture him and took him back to Vinters. Ven stayed with Ceres and decided to help her with anything she needs. As the case goes on, he couldn't get what Kee said out of his mind and wondered if the Empre really was the safety that he wanted for everyone. The Assault on the Requiem Ven, along with Kaykal and Corporal Writte landed on the Requiem, which was an ISD under the control of a rogue Moff. Kaykal led them to the bridge and took it, trying to find the Captain of the ship. they had heard from a trooper belonging to the Fury, an allied ship with the Evictus, that the Captain was in the bottom decks, possibly trying to escape. When they got there, they found two bodies that died to suffocation and the body of the Captain, who died to a shot on the back of the neck. They speculate that he was executed by someone, as they have no idea who did it. They decide to capture the rest of the crew before they leave the ship. The Trial and Attempted Defection As the trial for what had happened to Ceres began, Ven stayed behind in the medbay looking over what happened to the Captain, wondering why he would die so easily. He had decided to pocket it and go to the trial, hoping that Kord would be convicted and that justice would be made.As he entered, he noticed Dar'yaim, pointing a gun at Kard, babbling off about how he wasn't going to pay for what he did to Ceres. Ven stood between the two and as Dar'yaim pulled out a bomb and dropped it saying he knew who he was, many thoughts flew through Ven's head, ending with him finally noticing that he had chosen the wrong side after all. Ven chased after Dar'yaim and decided to help him in defecting, saying he just wanted to leave the Empire to it's own devices. They try to leave, getting two pairs of Mandalorian armor from Dar'yaim's room and headed to the hangar bay via ventilation shaft. As they tried to leave in a TIE Bomber, they got pulled back into the ship due to their tractor beam, and were captured and sent to the brig. As they sat in the brig, Kord showed up and offered an out for Ven, but he declined, knowing that Tiranis would kill him because he supported a defector, especially one that bombed the Evictus. Dar'yaim talked to Ven about how they might be linked to the Captain's death and how they could use that to their advantage. Dar'yaim then told him about the Mandalorian heritage and their culture with Ven and he extended an offer to become a Mandalorian, which Ven said he wanted to think about first. Kord then came in and tortured both of the prisoners, using psychological and mental means. During the torture, Kord seemingly killed Dar'yaim, much to Ven's shock. Ven swore to kill Kord even if it was the last thing he'd do. After Kord got the info he needed out of Ven, he knocked him out. "Joining" the Rebellion Ven woke up in a steel crate and was taken to Sanbra City to be sold as a slave and be branded a traitor. As he was being taken to the Imperial Embassy there, Ven was rescued by three men: Matt Elsin, Blackjack, and Dan Eagles; the latter of the three expressing extreme distaste for rescuing him. They left Sanbra and Ven was handcuffed and taken to the Rebe ship, Redemption, ''There, he was reunited with Lieutenant Ainn, who then punched Ven in the gut and strangled him slightly. He was taken to the brig on Ainn's orders and was placed inside for a few weeks. During that time, Ainn talked to Ven about why he was here and Ven told him all about what had happened, including how he thinks that his sister's death might have been staged. A Shaky Reunion As Ven sat inside his cell, he was taken by two guards and met a Rebel major whom said that they had a mission in Sanbra City involving medical supplies that they wanted him to join in on. Ven accepted on the condition that he would be able to join the Rebellion after this mission. He was assigned to the mission along with Eagles, Locke, Varon, and Vonge. As the mission commenced, Vonge began treating Ven as if he was still a prisoner even though they had been at the briefing where the Major said that he was allowed to be there. Eagles ended up wounded, Varon got left behind, and Locke had to leave due to aerial interference, leaving Ven and Vonge to get back to their ship, which had been destroyed in the battle. A droid by the name of QF helped the losing Rebels in fleeing and got them to his master's ship. As the rebels got aboard, Dar'yaim suddenly showed up, revealing that he was alive the entire time. Vonge then restrained Ven and challenged Dar'yaim to a one-on-one duel to the death. As Dar'yaim was about to lose the duel, the ship landed on the ''Redemption and Lance Typherrius stunned both of them, taking them to the brig and Ven ended up having a panic attack afterwards, thinking he was going back to the brig, when in reality he wasn't. Eventually, Ven was released and given assignment into the medical wing as a combat medic. With the Death of One Comes More Ven was present for the trial of his friend, Dar'yaim, and even testified on his behalf. Dar'yaim was assigned to a penal battalion and Ven was ecstatic that they were both free. Dar'yaim then presented Ven with his very own beskad and armor that he could paint himself. Ven continued serving in the medbay, treating rebel patients including Kor Maydar. It was around this time that Ven met another mandalorian by the name of Mirshkot. Mirsh began to train Ven in how to fight with a beskad and they became regular sparring partners. Ven soon joined a mission organized by Ettan Tiranis to search for and find a missing girl names Jassa. Sadly however, Ven was also present during the confrontation between Vonge and Dar'yaim. Ven attempted to help his brother but fell unconscious after having a panic attack. Ven awoke later and was told Dar'yaim had been killed by Vonge. Ven swore revenge on Vonge but they soon reconciled and became friends. Ven began to teach Mirsh some medical things while they continued to spar regularly. Ven was soon visited by Sister who taught him he has to harness his anger in order to become a better fighter. Ven continues to practice fighting, beginning to use his anger to spar. lana and Treska, however, show Ven that he shouldn't harness the dark side and they all help the rebels track down Sister and expell her from the ship. Mirsh's next lesson for Ven is teaching him different blaster types. Ven chooses an E-11 and it becomes his primary weapon. Ven soon finds out he is in Clan Dar'yaim however he soon joins Clan Ranov at the behest of Mirshkot. Rebel Missions Ven was on Cartve with Ainn doing recon when they found Vonge. Vonge was doing a mission but he was also being tracked by trandoshan assassins. The three are attacked and begin to run through the streets to escape. They escape into the basement of a bar Ainn knows that connects to an underground tunnel system. The team returns into the bar and engage with the trandoshans tracking them as well as stormtroopers assisting them. The battle destroys the bar and kills a number of trandoshans. Eagles arrives and rescues the team and they manage to escape off planet. After returning, Ven continued training with Mirsh and Treska and continued working as a medic on the ship. Ven was also present during the confrontation between Cir'gi and Treska. Ven was one of the people who helped calm the situation and he also helped patch up Cir'gi afterwards. Ven soon accompanied Dreka Rota and some others on a salvage mission on the destroyed Mert fleet. When they arrive, Ven heads to the medbay but he soon finds there is no way in. Ven then looks for open room with loot finding a small doorway which leads to a hallway which leads into the locked medbay. Ven finds a datapad, a blaster, and a few credit sticks before evacuating the shipyard before it explodes. Ven returned to the Redemption unharmed and with a new weapon. Rescuing Jassa Ettan Tiranis began recruiting rebels for a mission to rescue Jassa from the Evictus and Ven joined immediately. While waiting to run the mission, Ven continued working in the medbay and continue sparring with Mirsh. While doing repairs to prepare for the mission, Ven uncovered a transmission from Dar'yaim hidden in the engine room that he recorded before he died. The message gives Ven a renewed purpose in the rebellion and he begins crawling out of depression after going through therapy with Vonge. Vonge and Ven start becoming good friends after Vonge helps Ven get over Dar'yaim. At log last, the mission was launched coinciding with the Evictus's Invasion of Darkknell. The ship launched out of hyperspace and penetrated the hull of the ISD. The team then proceeded to enter with spacesuits. Ven accompanies the team that heads down the elevator and towards Jassa's cell where Ven finds Jassa being held by Kord. Ven murders Kord and takes Jassa before beginning to evacuate. After Ettan is shot in the head, Ven carries him back to the ship where he begins to help the men medically. Soon after, he is not able to help Lance as he slips into a coma and begins to blame himself for Lance's coma. Saving Leaders While in the medbay, Ven learns that there is a medicine on Kamino that can save Lance so he begins to start preparing to leave. Even though everyone else tries to persuade him not to go, he leaves to Kamino. Due to heavy Imperial presence around Kamino, Ven had to smuggle himself in and out of the system but was attacked by Imperials on the way out. Ven escapes and returns back to the ''Redemption ''with the medicine which is administered to Lance and Ettan who wake up. Soon after, K-3 and Cir'gi begin to live with Ven on his YT-2400 and Cir'gi begins giving them flying lessons. Ven also gets back onto his training schedule with Mirsh. Ven was present in the hangar for a confrontations between Vonge and another soldier. Ven stepped into to intervene as someone shot Vonge. Ven clams the situations and escorts Vonge to the medbay before starting an investigation into who is trying to kill Vonge. Cartve While preparing to leave for Cartve, Lance informed Ven that he had been promoted to Chief Medical Officer. Ven was a part of Captain Bettin's attack team on Cartve. Their mission was to provide support for the rebels at any cost so they landed near the city of Epiquet and entered the insurgent base there. Ven helped the rebels fend off multiple waves of Imperials, staying in the medbay for most of it. Eventually, the rebels were overwhelmed and Bettin organized a retreat. Ven grabbed some medical supplies and they escapes just in the nick of time. After returning from Cartve, Ven began drinking a lot and falling back into a depression. Cir'gi attempted to help this by taking them on a flight lesson. However, their ship was attacked and they crash landed on D'Qar. there they were attacked by zombie weequays and had to salvage for a new ship. They eventually found an E-9 Explorer which they used to return to the Redemption. Ven and the others moved into the E-9 and Ven continued his downward spiral. Rebel Work